


Green Christmas

by Rioghna



Series: In another world [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Stargate Universe
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anotherworld, Christmas Fluff, Crossover, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-10 02:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 21,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5568103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rioghna/pseuds/Rioghna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas is coming, Belle is overdue and and old enemy has just escaped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcoming the Holiday Season

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BardicRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BardicRaven/gifts).



Green Christmas

The holiday season in Storybrooke was starting out slow. It had been an odd and complicated year in the small town, but then things were rarely simple in a town made up of fairytale characters from another world. Mr. Gold, or Rumplestiltskin, depending on which world you originate, was behind the counter of his shop, resisting the urge to turn the two tourists who were arguing over two different tea sets on the counter into something. The mayor had asked him to have more patience and he was trying, really he was, but they were driving him mental, and these days it was not a long trip.

In addition, he had been ordered to stay at work by the one person who had the authority to do so, his wife, Belle. It was only one more group of tourists, after all. At the moment, she was a week late with their first child, and both of them were feeling the pressure. Today, she was decorating for the holidays, or to be more accurate, she was directing the decorating. There was not a person in town who was likely to let her lift more than a tea cup, and ladders were right out. Not only was Belle well loved, but despite his (relatively) reformed ways, no one wanted to be anywhere near Storybrooke if something happened to either of them. As his daughter in law, the sheriff, had expressed it, "the words 'smoking crater' come to mind".

Fortunately, before anyone could manage to irritate him enough to have them crawling away on their own slime trail, a decision was reached and Gold began packing it for transport, and if his smile was a little tight, well, it was not as if they could tell. Personally, all he wanted was to be home with Belle, but he was willing to acknowledge that pacing the floor worrying about every probable and improbable outcome did neither of them any good, so stay he did, his cell phone near to hand, and tried not to do anything to upset his beloved.

 

Archie Hopper was generally a happy, optimistic person. He liked seeing the best in his fellow man and thought all people had some good in them, despite or perhaps because of his early upbringing, as the son of a pair of confidence tricksters. There were two exceptions to the good people rule, one of them was dead and the other was the source of his current problem.

Archie hated very little more than being the bearer of bad news, and the timing could not have, in all honesty, been worse. Still, he rose and left his office. The sheriff needed to know. It could be worse, he consoled himself. He could be the one who had to tell Rumplestiltskin. While the sorcerer was much better than he had been, he didn't like surprises.

 

Emma Swan listened to Archie very carefully, wishing it was a bad dream, or possibly a sick joke, except that Archie didn't have a cruel bone in his body. In fact, he had just finished telling her about his phone call when Gawain came into the office with a bulletin that had just come over from the State Police, confirming what she had been told, and what she feared.

"Shit. Gawain, get out to the town line, keep watch. Residents in, tourists out, and check all the deliveries. We'll need to get someone on the other road too," she snapped, trying to plan on the fly. "Archie, we're probably going to have to go down there and find out what went wrong and how this happened. Can you come with me? I need someone who can translate hospitalese for me."

"Of...of course, anything I can do to help. Do you need me to go with you to tell..." Archie wasn't particularly a coward, but giving bad news to any sorcerer was not a way to continue life in the same form. Giving bad news to the Dark One, who was already on edge because of his overdue pregnant wife was closer to suicidal than he liked to consider himself.

"No," Emma sighed. "This is something I had better do myself. The fewer people there, the safer. But I'm calling for special back up." Archie nodded and after assuring her he would be ready when she called, left the office.

Emma picked up her phone and hit speed dial. "Bae," she started before he could even say hello. "I need you...to prevent a smoking crater, what else?  Meet me at your Dad's shop. There's been an escape..."

 

Gold had finished charging and packing the purchases, and was looking forward to having his shop to himself, when his son and daughter in law came into the shop looking grim. "Thank you for your business," Bae said immediately to the visitors. "Unfortunately we've had a bit of a family emergency, so the shop is now closed."

"Belle?" Rumplestiltskin cried.

"Belle is fine," Emma said while Bae said all the right things, maneuvering the couple out of the shop and locking the door behind them before they were aware of quite what was happening.

"If it's not Belle then what....Henry?"

"Papa, just promise me you won't do anything drastic. I need you to stay calm..."

"It's Zelena," Emma said with her usual subtlety.

 

Nicholas Rush came off his last eighteen hour shift working on the engine repair calculations. He and Mandi had stumbled almost blindly to their quarters, and he had just hit the panel to close the door when he was struck with a burning white hot rage. The feeling was so strong that he almost lost his footing. It was only a moment, but he knew something was dramatically wrong.

"Nick, what just happened? You kind of...not exactly zoned out but... You looked like you wanted to...I don't know." She had her arms around him, steadying him.

"It's Gold. I...I'm not sure how, but something is wrong."

"Belle, the baby?" Mandi asked. She had actually taken the news about the baby with all its complicated genetic issues better than Rush had and now she was looking forward to being 'Aunt Mandi', so she was unsurprisingly distressed.

"No, I don't think so, this was...fury, the likes of which I've never known. I don't even know _how_ I know. That's never happened before. But I think...I think I need to get to Earth."

"No. _We_ need to get to Earth. I'm going with you. If something is going wrong between you and Rumplestiltskin, I need to be there," Mandi told him.

 

 

"Zelena....I should have killed her, or at least turned her into something small and squishable," Rumplestiltskin raged. His burst of temper had at least been limited to shattering the glass on a few display cases, the curtain bursting into flame and somehow, the bell being torn from above the front door. It had been a long time since he had lost control of his magic, and overall, Bae considered it to be relatively minor, in light of the situation.

"Belle will be fine. You know that Dove and Leroy are over there helping with the decorating along with..."

"I need to make sure she is safe. If she goes after my wife, I'll...."

"Gold, come on. I know you are angry, but concentrate. Seriously, you said her magic is gone. What could she possibly do to..."

"She's mad, cunning, desperate, and last time came after Rush with a gun and bullets coated in dreamshade," he retorted. "Never presume what a madwoman is or is not capable of. I need to get to..."

"Papa, I know you're worried. I'm worried too. But wouldn't it be better to stop Zelena before she got here? Not to mention, you getting upset isn't going to do Belle or the baby any good."

Rumplestiltskin looked at his son. He knew he wasn't thinking clearly. It wasn't like him, but then he'd never been in a situation like this before. The sorcerer took a moment to clear his head. Zelena had no magic. That didn't mean she hadn't casched away some things. Sorcerers as a group tended towards a bit of pack ratitis, as Belle called it. There was a lot to be done, and best done quickly. First he needed a plan. "You are right," he told his son, more calmly.

"I know, papa. I'll head over there and see that she's okay."

"You've no magic, best take...oh, whoever you can find. I'll even take a bloody fairy right now. Try not to upset her. In fact," Rumplestiltskin considered carefully. "Perhaps it's best if we don't tell her..."

"You _what_?" Emma asked, looking at him as if he had lost his mind, which she wasn't entirely certain wasn't the case.

"The stress, it's not good for her or the baby. Meanwhile, perhaps there is some kind of tracking spell..." Bae relaxed just a little. If his father was thinking of spells, he was planning, and when he was planning, while he was considerably more dangerous, it was the kind of dangerous they needed right now.

"I'm going down there, see how this happened in the first place," Emma told him. "If we are really lucky, they'll catch her before she gets this far."

"We are _never_ that lucky," the sorcerer reminded her. "We always assumed that she came through from Oz inside the boundaries of Storybrooke.  It's the only place in this world where magic is strong enough, but we never found out where, or where she was hiding before she went after Rush. She's probably got some kind of bolt hole, something like..." Rumplestiltskin muttered vaguely, mostly to himself.

"Like Regina's mausoleum?" Bae suggested.

"Exactly."

"Great, searching the woods, again." Emma sighed.

"We can get Robin and his men involved. But she probably hid it with magic, otherwise, they would have stumbled on it long since. Even with her magic broken....I need Regina," he said finally. "With some of her blood and that broken amulet, I can probably do something, but..."

"Okay, I'll let you plan. I'm going to head down to the state hospital. Gawain is out on the town line already, I'd best call my dad, if we are going to mobilize the town, again." She gave Bae a quick kiss as he followed his father into the backroom to see what he could go. "Merry Fucking Christmas," she growled to herself as she slammed the door behind her.


	2. Preparations and decorations

 

 

"What do you think Belle?" Henry asked, standing up. Next to him, showing far more patience than any natural pet would, was Chip, the unnatural pet...well, they weren't actually sure what he was. Starting life as a white wicker (not to mention four legged) table for their back porch, somehow when combined with a magic impaired physicist who had been occupying her powerful sorcerer husband's body, managed to turn into a violently purple, eight legged, self aware...something. It...he, Henry had decided, was friendly enough, though, and could be terribly cute. Right now, Henry had decked him out with battery powered lights, garland, a saddle and was trying to attach a horse's head. The last part he seemed to be having trouble with. Ever since her father had told him about the eight legged horse that delivered presents to the children in the Enchanted Forest on Solstice night, he'd decided to recreate it with Chip.

"He looks...amazing," she said. At the insistance of...well, virtually everyone, she was carefully tucked into a basket chair with two lap rugs, and a foot stool, practically unable to move. Belle was anxious for everything to go well, but she wished it would happen soon. Right now she felt like a whale, or a sitting duck, and despite the fact that Rumple still loved her, still desired her, and made certain he told her so regularly, she just didn't feel beautiful. Also, she was ready to meet their daughter. Meanwhile, everyone was treating her like she was made of glass and she was sick of it. "Can I help you with that?" she asked.

"Sure, I...But you don't have to stand up do you? Only...you can't...I don't want you to hurt yourself, or to get in trouble."

"It can't be that difficult. I'm fine."

"Hey Belle, this good?" Leroy called from where he was up a ladder, putting the lights and the greenery in the eaves. Belle got a hand out of the chair from Henry, and walked the few steps to where she could get a good look, under the watchful eye of both men, and Henry.

"All right. Maybe you ought to go inside now?" the gruff dwarf said.

"Leroy, I'm..."

"Go on in, Mrs Gold," Dove urged. "We are just about done here, and then it will be time for the tree. I'm sure that Mrs. Potts needs to know where to put it." Dove was such a big, gentle man, and Belle decided it would be better than distressing him.

"Very well. Henry, bring Chip into the kitchen. When I've checked the placement of the tree, we can work on the head, only you know Mrs. Potts doesn't like it when Chip tracks snow into the house. Be sure to dry his feet."

"Okay, we'll be in soon, come on boy," he said, and started around the side of the house, the table following along behind him.

 

"Rumple, what do you need me for?" Regina said as she came into the shop by the back door. "I got a call saying to come by the shop, that there was an emergency. Emma didn't explain. Is something wrong with Henry or..."

"No, dearie, nothing like that." _Damn_ , he thought. _Leave me to be the bearer of bad news_. Of course, he could understand it. He'd known Regina much longer and of all the people in Storybrooke was the one most likely to understand her complicated relationship with her mother. "Come in and sit down. Where is Robin? He's going to be needed as well."

"Emma said. He's out rounding up his men. Some of them aren't very good with cell phones. Now, what by all the Gods is going on."

"It's your sister, she's escaped from the hospital," he told her. Never let it be said that he sugar coated anything. Regina, who was standing next to the little bed in the back of the shop dropped like a stone onto its surface.

"How...she what? I thought that place was supposed to be safe. I assume that she's heading this way?" Regina said, going straight to the practical.

"I would assume so. The sheriff and Doctor Hopper have gone down to the hospital to see what they have learned, and I gather that our dear Prince and Princess are working on a rota to help Gawain. Emma sent him straight out to the town line to stop cars that don't belong. She had some sort of story, though I've no idea what it was."

"That makes sense, but other than giving me the bad news, what am I doing here, and what do you need with Robin? I assume this is part of some kind of plan. You said her magic wasn't coming back so...You think she has some kind of cache out in the woods," Regina answered her own question. "Coming back to get something, or possibly to take another run at you, or me for that matter."

"Top of the class, Regina," Rumplestiltskin said, almost proudly. "Now, if you were going to hide something, something you didn't want anyone else to get into, what would you do?" There were times when he was still her teacher and her mentor, and that familiarity was good now. It kept her grounded and focusing on the problem at hand.

"Blood magic," she said instantly. "It's the only thing reliable that couldn't be broken...but she has to have known that I could get through it."

"Yes, but what other choice does she have?" the old sorcerer asked her. "I have her amulet, with that and your blood..."

"You want to what, create some kind of tracking spell? That's what you want Robin and his men for, they know the woods around here better than anyone. You are going to need more than one, to make it go faster. Can I help?" she asked. "I mean besides providing the necessary ingredients?"

Rumplestiltskin thought about it for a moment. On the one hand, part of him wanted to send Regina to his house, to help keep an eye on Belle, on the other, he didn't want to worry his wife, considering her condition, and while she and Regina no longer actively disliked each other, the former Evil Queen's presence would absolutely be both a stressor and a huge warning that something was up. Besides, he and Regina together were a target that, if Zelena were smart enough to do any reconnaissance, would make them irresistible. Overall, if there was a battle, he would prefer it to be at the shop than at the house and near his love. "Come on then, let's get on with this. I want to get back home as soon as I can."

 

"I get being nervous, even though he and his brother aren't close and they're trying to fix that, I really do get it. But why now and why is Doctor Perry insisting on going with him?" Everett Young asked TJ as he stood by, holding their baby daughter and distracting her while her mother filled the baby bath that Greer and a couple of the men had made from an old equipment shell. Carmen pulled on her father's hair and giggled, making the Colonel consider going back to a regulation high and tight as he did at least once a day.

"You don't know? I would have thought it was obvious, Everett.  Mandi and Rush have been a couple for a while now. I don't know how long. I think I figured it out just after that problem with the air system, but I'm pretty sure that she had a thing for him long before that. They've known each other...what...forever, I think. She said something once about knowing him when she was a graduate student."

"Her and Rush, are you serious? I mean I knew they were friends, and he has been a lot easier to deal with recently, but I just put it down to being glad to be alive after the Lucian Alliance..."

"We're all glad to be alive," TJ pointed out as she reached for the baby. ""But yes. Why do you think she was so very beside herself when..."

"I just thought it was because, like you said, they have known each other so long. He's the one that recommended her for the project."

"Hey, it's not like they are the only ones. Half the ship is paired up," TJ pointed out.

"Yeah, I know. It's against regulations, but it's not like I can do anything about that, not out here, not with no real way to get back home," Young grumbled.

"Well, stop worrying about other people's love lives, and come help me give Carmen her bath," TJ told him. "We will be fine. I'm sure they will be back as soon as they know what's going on with his brother."

 

"Now, you want to tell me how this happened?" Emma Swan asked the nurse as they were shown down to the ward. The very embarrassed director of the hospital had turned them over to the floor nurse and the head of security almost immediately upon their arrival.

"It's like this," Nurse Rawlings told them. "Just because these patients are insane, doesn't mean they aren't smart. That one, after the first week or so, she calmed down, started participating in therapy, taking her meds regularly. She was really good for a while. She stopped obsessing over the man that she called Rumplestiltskin...Mr..."

"Gold," Emma supplied.

"Yes, Mr. Gold, and her half sister. She said and did all the right things. It's that way sometimes. The thing is, usually, that works for a little while, but they stop taking their meds and they can't hold it together, little things slip out. But we are trained to look for those things. But Zelena, she's very smart, and better than most at pretending to be almost normal. I know that she had tried to kill someone, but she did everything to convince us that she wasn't interested in hurting anyone. Here's her room. We found her medication hidden under a lose tile on the bathroom floor. It looks like she's been off her meds for a couple of months. Most of them start to show symptoms before then."

"Zelena is very good at hiding," Doctor Hopper put in. "Do you have any of her projects, journals, art therapy, anything that I can look at?" _I might as well make myself useful,_ he thought. At least maybe he could figure out what it was she was up to.

"Certainly. She's done some very beautiful paintings, mostly fairy tale themes. Let me show you," the woman said. "Look around."

"I don't like this," Emma told the doctor. "It seems like she just fooled them into thinking she was getting better and they stopped keeping a good eye on her."

"They did the best they could, I'm sure. It's not uncommon for people with mental illness to go off their medication. Just with Zelena...well, it's not like they could be aware of what they are dealing with."

"Here they are," the nurse said, coming back in with several paintings and a sketchbook. "They are really wonderful, aren't they? It's a pity she's...she would have made a wonderful book illustrator. Look at this one."

"Emma, we need to get back," Archie said urgently. "Now." The nurse was right, it was an extremely well done painting, a painting of Rumplestiltskin, as the Dark One had been back in the old world, with a dagger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and for having patience with me. I was hoping to post this yesterday, but I'm afraid a bit of headache prevented me. For those who aren't familiar with this verse, this story comes directly after "Strange how we know each other." And yes, there is a story between the two that hasn't been written yet. Chip and his decorations come from a prompt by my sister, BardicRaven, who loves the table, and wanted him in this story.


	3. Assembling

 

 

Something was going on, Belle knew it. Ruby Lucas had showed up, nothing unusual about that, Ruby was her friend. Nor was she surprised when Mary showed up. The former caregiver and nurse had not only become a good friend, but with her nursing training, it made her useful given Belle's current condition and her lack of desire to go to the hospital any sooner than necessary. "Just checking everything is okay. You know Doc, wants me to keep an eye on things for him. Besides, I thought I would help with the decorating, considering your condition. Jefferson, Grace and I are already finished with his place," she told her. "I love the holidays, and Storybrooke is such a picture perfect town for it." It could even be true. Of course, then her father showed up.

"Just came to bring flowers to my girl," he said, giving her a very gentle hug. The man seemed to think that she would break. It just seemed too coincidental that all of these people chose to show up now to visit, when Rumple was at the shop. Also odd was the fact that her husband had only called home once. Usually he checked in at least six times a day, asking about her condition. When Bae joined them with a very flimsy excuse about finding something in the cellar, she was finished.

"Enough," she said loudly. "Someone needs to tell me what is going on right now."

"What do you mean? We just..." Bae started, but Belle shot him a sharp look.

"Belle, you shouldn't upset yourself," Mary told her.

"Then someone had best tell me what is happening. If Rumplestiltskin thinks that I am just going to sit here and..."

"He's just worried about you, Mom." Bae said affectionately. He'd known this was never going to work, his stepmother was too smart, but it most certainly wasn't a battle he was about to get into the middle of.

"He's always worried about me. But he doesn't usually feel the need to have you and Dove, not to mention a nurse, my father, and a werewolf, no offense, Ruby." Her friend just nodded for her to continue. "We've everything but a sorcerer of some sort or possibly..."

Her speech was interrupted by a knock on the door. Mrs. Potts went and opened it, showing Tinkerbell in. "No one said you were having a party, Belle. I just..." The generally positive fairy faltered at the look on Belle's face.

"As I was saying, someone had best tell me what's going on. NOW."

 

"She's still clearly obsessed with Rumplestitlskin and the dagger," Archie said. He was flipping though the sketchbook they had taken from the hospital, not only to try and get a better idea of what they were up against, but also so as not to have to watch Emma drive faster than was probably safe on the narrow road back to Storybrooke. They had met with a State Police officer before they left the grounds, who had told her that while interviewing the hospital employees who had gone off shift around the time of Zelena's escape, they had found one missing, along with her car.

"Why didn't she just steal a car?" the trooper had wondered. "Why risk taking the orderly?" Of course, they had been pretty pissed that they hadn't noticed it earlier.

"As far as I know, she can't drive," Emma said, amending herself quickly. "She only has one functional hand. She lost the use of it in the incident that got her locked up here, and she definitely hasn't driven since that." There was absolutely no way that she was going to explain that Zelena knew more about horses than horsepower.

"Emma. Stop!" Archie shouted suddenly. The sheriff, to her credit, managed to bring them to a slightly less than screeching halt in the middle of the road.

"What the hell, Archie? Don't do..."

"Back there, I saw something in the woods. Back up." Emma threw the car into reverse before pulling over onto the shoulder and jumping out.

"Stay here and be ready to call for backup," she said, drawing her sidearm. They were probably less than five miles from the town line, and as she looked, there was definitely a car, blue, the colour of the missing vehicle. It looked like it had gone off the road and gone down the embankment into the trees a little. "It couldn't be this easy," she said aloud. There didn't appear to be any movement in the car, but Emma approached with caution. The passenger door was open and she could see what looked like blood. She pulled the driver's door open cautiously.

"Help me," a faint voice croaked from the front seat, and there was blood.

"Archie, we need the ambulance, now. Hold on, we're calling for help. Tell me your name and how you got here?"

"Helen, my name is Helen. It was a patient. The state hospital, I work..."

"Zelena, where is she?" Emma asked urgently.

"She shot me. I couldn't...there was a deer and I swerved...she ran off into the woods. You've got to find her, she's insane. She wants to kill..." The woman fell silent and Emma realised that she'd lost consciousness. Of course, it was never that easy.

 

"Zelena? The woman whose magical backlash sent me halfway across the universe? Who tried to kill Rush when he was in Rumple's body and put a bullet hole in the front hall, that Zelena? And he thought I didn't..." Belle was building up a fine head of fury, and Bae made a note to tell his father that he'd told him so, afterward, assuming they both survived.

"Belle, he probably didn't want to send you into labour. Please, calm down," Mary said gently. "Everyone is doing everything they can to find the crazy woman. Remember that."

"Yeah, Belle, it's true. Papa and Regina are working on some magic..."

"She has no magic, your father..."

"She doesn't, but they think she may have hidden some things, like..."

"Like Rumple and Regina. Very well, I will have this out with your father later. But I suppose there is nothing I can do about...Owwwwww." She stopped and doubled over.

"Belle..." Bae started forward, as did about half the room. "Are you..."

"Unfortunatley no," she assured everyone when she shifted. "We've simply woken up your baby sister, who is not pleased and is now bouncing up and down on my bladder."

 

"We are a few miles out," Mandi said to Rush as they drove down the road towards Storybrooke. "Have you figured out what you are going to say to him when we get there?"

"Don't think I'll need to," he said, distractedly. "He...what's that?"

"Wreck?" she hazarded a guess. "But there's Emma's Bug up there, we'd better..." Rush was already pulling over, ahead of the Bug and the two different police cars, not to mention the ambulance with its lights and siren on that was just pulling out, maneuvering dexterously around them. Archie Hopper was standing next to the car, clearly staying out of the way.

"Doctor Hopper," Rush greeted him. The redhead turned, startled.

"I'm sorry, have we..."

'"Nicholas Rush," he said, quietly, not wanting to be overheard or make this any stranger than it already looked in the world outside the SGC, or Storybrooke for that matter. He needed for Emma and the doctor to understood.

"Of course," the psychologist stuttered, pulling his glasses off to polish them. "And Doctor Perry? Sheriff," he called out. "Look, Doctor Rush. What are you..."

"Rush, Mandi, that you too?" she said, getting the message. "Hang on just a minute," she told the state trooper. "Doctor Rush is... he's my father in law's brother, on the way to town for the holidays. He's also one of the people she attacked the last time she got out. I'd best tell him what's happening." Emma climbed back up the hill to where they were standing. "Rush, what are you doing here?" she said giving them both an uncomfortable hug.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I had a feeling..." Emma just nodded. It was far from the weirdest thing in her world.

"What's happening?" Mandi asked.

"Zelena escaped. She's going after Rumple again, we think. Or Regina, or..."

"Understood. I suppose we'd best get to town then. I've no magic, not at the moment, not in this body, but if there is one thing working for the Air Force has taught me, it's how to handle a firearm," he said grimly. The sheriff just nodded. Her weird o'meter was permanently stuck in overload, and right now, she would take all the help she could get, and let Rumplestiltskin sort the rest out later, much later.

"Can you take Archie back to town with you? He'll get you through the roadblock. If Rumple's not still at the shop, he'll probably have gone to the house. I think half the town is probably guarding Belle, at least those that aren't out in the woods looking for our fugitive."

"As I would expect," he said, before they said their goodbyes, and Doctor Hopper joined them.

"I'll take the back," the psychologist volunteered as he got into the car with his briefcase and Zelena's drawings. He'd had enough of the view from the front seat for one day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading. Please comment and all those lovely things. Oh, a note on the last part. TJ mentions the Lucian Alliance. There is a story in this universe that will involve the incursion plot line, Another World style, but it has not been written yet, partially because it's going to be another BIG story, like the original. But it will happen. Bloody stories getting away and going off on their own....


	4. Defenses

 

 

It was almost evening when Rush, Mandi, and their passenger arrived in downtown Storybrooke, and no one seemed quite sure where the day had gone. It had been a good thing that they had Archie with them, as Gawain looked them over suspiciously when they pulled up to where he was parked beside the town line with an orange fluorie traffic cone in the street.

"Sorry folks, the road is closed, we are searching all vehicles for an escaped fugitive," he said as he looked inside the car.

"Gawain, it's me," Archie said from the back seat. Gawain, whose name in this world was Gerald, peered into the car.

"Doctor Hopper, I..."

"This is Doctor Rush and Doctor Perry, it's okay," the psychologist explained. "It's okay. Emma sent us. She's still at the accident scene with the state troopers. I need to get them to Gold's shop."

The former knight turned Sheriff's deputy peered closely at them, as if trying to discern Rush's presence in the body he was currently occupying. Of course, he'd barely met the man when he was occupying Gold's body so what he was hoping to find, Rush wasn't sure. "All right, Doctor Hopper. Sorry folks, but I still need to open the back of the car."

"Well, get on with it, man," Rush said impatiently. That seemed to satisfy him. After he had taken his light and looked through the back of the vehicle, he stepped back, removed the cone and waved them on ahead. On Main Street, the sign in the window of Gold's pawnshop was turned to closed, but the lights were on, so they decided to stop there first.

"I'll just come in for a moment, and then I'll be off," Archie said. "I still need to go over these drawings and see what I can find. But I'd best show them to...well, you know." He climbed out of the back of the SUV and led them all around to the back door.

He knocked, and a few minutes later, the door was opened by Regina. "Archie...who..."

"Hello Regina," Rush said, moving forward.

"Who..."

"Rush."

"You had best come in then," she said distractedly. Inside there were several...well, things on the table, including a cauldron over a small flame that was giving off green sparks.

"Who are all..." Rumplestiltskin growled, turning from where he was head down over something he was tinkering with. "Rush?" he questioned. "What are you doing here? And Doctor Perry as well. I didn't..."

"You tell me," Rush asked, stepping forward to shake the man's hand. "I had a feeling."

Rumplestiltskin grunted. "You know what's happened then?"

"I do. You know I've no magic this way, but I just..." He wasn't actually comfortable discussing the situation around the people who were standing around. Besides Regina, there was Robin, who he'd met before, as well as two other men he didn't know.

"Hello, Doctor Rush," the former outlaw said. "We were kind of wondering who the deputy had let through when you drove up."

"How did you..."

"Jefferson. His house is up the hill, and he's got a telescope trained on town. He called us," the man explained. "This is Little John and Will Scarlet." Introductions made, Rumplestiltskin had turned back to what he was working on.

"Robin and his men are going to search the woods, we are just waiting for Rumple to..." As she said it, whatever it was in the cauldron suddenly let off a plume of green smoke and the flame went out.

"That should do it," the sorcerer said. "Here." He reached into the cauldron and removed some shards of green...something, it looked like pieces of a crystal. "These should glow if you get near her magic. You will still need Regina to gain access once you find it, but this is a start. Now, if you will excuse me, I've been away from my wife for far too long, considering her condition," he snapped.

"Thank you, mate," Robin said. "I'll see that the men get these. We've got some of the best candidates already under observation, a couple of caves, two abandoned houses, and what might be the end of one of the old mine shafts. Pity you can't..."

"I'll not involve her," he snapped before more was said. "Now, I'm going to go home to my wife. Rush, Mandi, you'd best follow me back to the house. Belle will want to see you. I assume as this is very last minute that you haven't booked a room. You...you can stay at the house," he said, not terribly graciously. To give credit, Gold wasn't terribly sociable at the best of times, and this wasn't the best of times. Still, he knew that he and the scientist needed to talk. Two more hands couldn't hurt, and he could see that Rush, well, whoever it was that Rush was occupying, had a firearm under his jacket. Magically, the man might be a bust, but another person to guard Belle, one who actually cared about her and the baby, was not something he should turn down out of hand, even though the idea that he couldn't protect his wife irritated him. Rumplestiltskin was a proud man, and he chafed at the thought that he wasn't enough to protect her, on the other hand, Zelena was mad, and it was in Belle's best interest.

"Mr. Gold," Archie addressed him. "Before you go, I want to show you these, they are from Zelena's art therapy at the hospital. She is still obsessed with you, that's clear enough, but you know her...well, better than the rest of us do, certainly. What do you make of this?" The psychologist handed him the sketchbook, and pointed to one of the pictures.

"That's my dagger," he said quietly. "If that's what she's after, she's going to be disappointed. I've put it somewhere no one can get to it but me. Not even blood magic would work, or at least..." He trailed off, clearly thinking of something, but he said nothing more for a moment. "Bae's blood wouldn't work. But besides that, my curse is...inactive. I'm not certain what she could actually do with the dagger should she get it."

"Does she know that?" Rush asked. "And if she does, does she even know what it means?  I will say that from my encounter with her, she's hardly living in consensus reality, even the reality of Storybrooke." Rumplestiltskin nodded absently.

"She's mad, that's for certain, and obsessed with me." He didn't like to think about his encounter with his former apprentice. It hadn't been pretty, and it had been worse when she realised that he had married, and that, contrary to what she thought, Belle had not been lost in the backlash. Her response had been...unprintable. Shaking his head, he directed everyone out of the shop. "Call me if you find anything. You will need Regina to get in, but I'd best be there." There were nods all around and he directed everyone out of the shop. "You know how to the get to the house," he said shortly to Rush. The scientist nodded, and they turned to follow him to the big pink house.

Rumplestitlskin slid behind the wheel of the Cadillac. He didn't exactly want Rush here, or Mandi. In fact, he wasn't entirely sure how or why they had come, but that was a problem for another day. Right now it was two more people to help out, one of whom at least had some personal interest in protecting his Belle. Besides, Bae had texted him, and with luck the presence of Rush and Mandi would cool her anger, or at least distract her from it for a bit. He pulled out of his parking space and began driving towards home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all who are reading. Please review. I'm feeling a little uncertain about this one. Also, sorry it's going slowly. Bloody meeting ate my writing time.


	5. Preparing for a Siege

 

 

The house was relatively quiet when they arrived, or at least appeared so from the outside. Dove, of course, was still there, sitting quietly in the corner of the back porch (not that he ever did anything that wasn't quiet) with Chip standing near by, his lights twinkling softly as the daylight faded. Chip immediately came sidling curiously up to Rush and Perry, paused, and then, having through some strange internal sense of his own, apparently figured out who the scientist was, began...well, it would have been frisking or wagging if it had a tail, or been an actual puppy. Rush patted it on the surface awkwardly behind the head and looked at Rumple. "Do I want to know?" he asked, nodding toward the decorations.

"The old world version of your Father Christmas, and Henry," the imp said, shaking his head before they all went in, leaving the disappointed pet to his quiet companion.

Inside, Belle was waiting. She had enjoyed a lovely nap with her feet up and was feeling much better. Everyone had left save Mary, who was still keeping her company, though that was probably more due to her condition than anything else. The former caregiver was delighted to have her charge back with her though.

"Mandi, you look so..."

"Different?" the scientist supplied.

"I was going with happy. What are you two doing in town?"

"That's still something we aren't sure of," Rush told them. "Belle, you are looking lovely," he said, kissing her politely on the cheek when she moved to hug him.

"I look like a whale," she told him. "I am guessing that you are staying here. Let's get you settled and then I'll make some dinner."

"No, love, you should..."

"I'll make it something simple, Rumple. Don't fuss."

"I'll help," Mary offered. "Jefferson will be down shortly to join us. He's getting someone else set up in his nest. It's not as easy at night, but it's better than nothing."

"Where is Grace?" the sorcerer asked. He was almost as fond of the girl as he was of his grandson, and as the two of them were the best of friends, it was not uncommon to find them both at the house.

"She is with her foster parents tonight. He thought it best to keep things as normal as possible. Especially since..."

"Since everyone is expecting Zelena to come here?" Belle supplied. "Really Rumple, did you think I would not..."

"No, sweetheart, I didn't think that you..."

"Let me help you guys get settled," Mary said. "Same guest room as before, Belle?" she asked. The petite librarian nodded.  Clearly, she wanted to have this conversation with her husband in private almost as much as the others wanted not to be present for it. Rush grabbed his and Mandi's bags and they all headed towards the stairs. Mandi immediately began filling Mary in on their trip.

"Yes, but why are you here, and why now?" The former caregiver asked. "I mean is it something to do with...magic?" She said the word with the same sort of quiet undervoice that people used when discussing things that shouldn't necessarily be overheard, though she had lived in Storybrooke for nine months. It was hard to get accustomed to a world were magic was the norm.

"I've no idea," Rush said. "Probably? But that's something that I hope to discuss with him when..." They all looked towards the stairway. No one particularly wanted to be around for this discussion between the imp and his wife. They got to the guest room, a place with some very particularly personal memories for both Rush and Mandi, and set their things out, trying to give the couple some much needed private time, and Mandi started to question Mary about her new life in the small town. They emailed as regularly as they could, but it wasn't the same thing as having a chat. Rush for once wished there was another option for him. Going downstairs was not recommended, but he was feeling like a fifth wheel as the two women caught up.

 

"Alone at last," the sorcerer said with a slight smile, reaching to pull his wife to him.

"Don't you try that with me, Rumplestiltskin. What were you thinking? Did you think that half a dozen people in the house wouldn't be suspicious? Do you think that being pregnant has somehow reduced my intelligence?" she growled at him. She was frustrated, that was clear, and the last thing he needed was her to get upset with him. As much as he was looking forward to his daughter's appearance in this world, now was most certainly not the time. He didn't like the idea of her in hospital, too many variables.

"None of that, love," he said gently, trying to calm her. "I didn't want you to worry. I'm just concerned about our little one, you know that. I wasn't trying to hide anything from you, I just...I wanted to be the one to tell you." _Preferably after she is caught and I've decided whether or not living out her life as a snail is not better for all of us._

"You could have come home and told me, or called. You do own a cell phone, and I know it's charged and in your pocket."

"Belle, this is hardly the sort of thing I wanted to surprise you with. I'm just concerned about you and the baby," he reiterated. "Please don't be angry. Besides, we have guests. Tell me that you won't enjoy talking to Mandi. It will give you something to keep your mind off..."

"Of the danger that you are in?" she reminded him, but the heat seemed to have gone out of her argument, either that or she was tired. At this stage, she didn't have a lot of energy. "I worry about you as well."

"I very seriously doubt that Zelena is a danger to me," he reassured her. This time when he opened his arms, she came to him. It was a slightly awkward hug, but then it had been that for the last two months, they were used to it.

"I worry about you, Rumple, you know that, and I hate it when you keep things from me, especially 'for my own good'," she whispered.

"Will you admit that this time, I have a reason?" the imp asked.

"Perhaps," she conceded. "But so do I. Not knowing is worse.  At least this way, I know what we are up against. You're lucky I'm not sending you back to the shop to sleep."

"Surely you wouldn't, not with..." he started to say, but decided that it was probably not his best move.

Belle sighed. "Not this time, but only because it's hard enough for me to get comfortable. I'm not sure I could sleep without you there to readjust the pillows every fifteen minutes," she told him with a small smile. "But if you try that again, you'll be on that cot for the foreseeable future."

"I will endeavor to remember," he whispered quietly into her hair. "Now..."

"Now, would you care to tell me what brings Rush and Mandi to town so suddenly and conviently in the middle of an emergency?" she asked.

"I wish I knew, but I plan to find out after..." There was a knock on the door and the couple broke apart reluctantly.

"I'll get it," Belle told him. "It's probably Jefferson. You should get..."

"I will get it. I don't want you answering the door, not even if you are certain you know who it is," he said, taking her by the shoulders. "We don't know what kind of magic items she possibly has squirreled away. I won't take any chances with you, or the baby, do you understand?"

"But Dove is..."

"Dove has no magic, and while there are a limited number of things that can do a good transformation spell, still, I would prefer not to test them. I will get the door." She nodded. Of course the stress wasn't any better for him, she knew that, and he would only get worse and more difficult the more he worried. Rumplestiltskin gestured for her to stay where she was, and moved to the backdoor. It most definitely appeared to be Jefferson standing at the back door, and as Rumple opened it, he found Chip standing beside him, getting a pat on his surface. He wasn't entirely sure, but, since the table could tell the difference between Rush and Mandi, despite the physical differences, perhaps the physicist's little mistake was going to be more useful than he thought, but that was something he would test later. "How did Frankenstein end up in our world?" he asked quickly.

"Frankenstein? What? Oh, disguise spell. I brought him with my hat," he said, catching on quickly. "You had some ideas about..."

"Very well, Hatter, I'm willing to accept that it's you. Come in. Everyone else is certainly here. Dove, we will have dinner is a short while."

"I'll take mine out here, sir," the quiet man said from his corner. In the now darkness, he was practically invisible in his corner, of course that was what they were counting on. "And Robin left a couple of men out in the trees beyond the garden. They brought their own." The sorcerer didn't want to admit it, but he was very grateful for all the help he was getting on this. Of course, it was because of Belle, not him, or possibly because they were afraid of what would happen if he weren't there when the odd magical disaster came to them. Still, it was enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this. I hope to have it finished soon, if people will stop having things that need my attention. So, you know what to do.


	6. The Calm

 

 

Dinner ended up being quite a lively affair. Of course, at least in the beginning that was almost entirely due to the women and Jefferson, but with the right encouragement, mostly his wife, Rumplestiltskin began joining in, telling the odd amusing story, and even Rush eventually joined in. Both men were surprisingly good storytellers (well, surprising to the other side), and could be counted on for the most unusual collection of stories.

Eventually, dinner wound down pleasantly. There had been no stirrings from outsides, no phone calls or any other kind of disturbance. Belle, tired once again, and was urged, grumbling, upstairs. "Bad enough I can't see my feet, but I get tired at the drop of anything like a hat, and I've been sentenced to showers as well. I can't climb into the tub without help, and nothing short of a crane will get me out." Her natural clumsiness when not pregnant, and the fact that she refused to allow Rumplestiltskin to use magic near the baby, were not mentioned.

"I keep telling you I could help you, Belle," Mary reminded her. "There are several ways that make it easier and I've gotten bigger people than you out of baths. There are tricks to it."

"I wouldn't want you to be put out. You're a friend. Though another week..."

"Another week and Doc will have you in the hospital," Mary reminded her.

"And rightly so," Rumplestiltskin responded.

  
"About time," Rush said at almost the same moment. The two men looked at each other for a moment, but what exactly passed between them was lost as Jefferson contributed.

"At least you have all of this...technology. You know when you are supposed to have the baby and can plan. When Alice was pregnant with Grace, it was all guessing and wait and see. We didn't even know she was going to have a baby until the morning sickness hit."

"Don't mention morning sickness," Belle said and there was a general nod of sympathy.

Still, Rumplestiltskin excused himself to help his wife upstairs and Mandi offered to help Mary clean up. Jefferson and Rush turned and went out back. Rush had gotten a smoker this time, and Jefferson was smart enough to know when he wasn't wanted. The two women needed time to talk and catch up. After a short while, the two men, well three, if you counted Dove, though the man wasn't participating in the conversation, were joined by the sorcerer. More specifically, he came out and invited them to join him in the study for a drink.

"Where are..." Rush asked as they came back into the empty kitchen.

"They've gone to have their chat in your room. It gives them a chance for a little private talk, without me worrying about being out of earshot of Belle if something happened."

"Something like labour?" Jefferson suggested.

"Exactly," he said, leading them into his office where he went straight to the decanter and raised it suggestively in their direction. Both men nodded. It had been a long day, and interesting, in the Chinese curse sort of way. "Now, Rush," he said, when they had drinks and had settled into the big leather club chairs. "Care to tell me how you ended up here? Or rather, to what exactly do we owe the pleasure of your company at this particular, and emergency, juncture?"

"Funny, I was going to ask you that very thing. I'd just come off a ridiculously long shift with Mandi when..." he broke off, trying to find a way of expressing what had happened. After a couple of minutes, he gave up. "I had a feeling. I just knew that something was wrong and I needed to be here."

"There seems to still be some small connection between the two of us," Rumplestiltskin said. "I don't know how or why though."

"With the stones, at least once we have had some bleedover, dreams that turned out to be leftover from one to the other. It is one of the many reasons we decided not to be pushed to use the stones when we were occupying the same body. Not that what happened with us was the same at all, and it's not as if there is any kind of manual for this, nor is there any way of experimenting, not that we would want to, so it's all guesswork anyway."

"There are the other minor things that have carried over as well."

"Like?" Jefferson asked. This was all new to him.

"Besides being still able to preform magic?" The hatter nodded for him to continue. That bit he knew about. "I can spin," Rush admitted with a shrug.

"And I've developed a taste for coffee, not to mention the desire to take up the pipe again," the imp added. "So you see."

"That's interesting," Jefferson, said. "But it's not likely that anything like that would happen again. There isn't exactly anyone else in the same situation around. Besides, right now, I would say, the more hands the better. You should have turned her into something the last time, then we wouldn't be doing this."

"There was some objection to me going with my first instinct, but that was before. I doubt that there will be a similar issue this time." That was greeted with agreement all around. The men continued talking for a bit, but with a proper meal and a good drink, not to mention that he'd been up for longer than he particularly wanted to think about, Rush was almost asleep in the chair.

"Best turn in then," he said. They all rose and went into the kitchen, only to find Mary coming in from the other door.

"Ah, I was wondering. Belle's gone to bed and Mandi was starting to doze. How long have you been awake?" she asked. Rush just shrugged. Honestly at this point, with the adrenaline and caffeine worn off, he wasn't certain how coherent he was. "Best go join her, then," Mary told him, collecting Jeferson and making for the door.

"I've one question before you turn in," Rumplestiltskin said. "Are you armed?"

"It's upstairs."

"Good." Rush nodded and headed for the bed. He only had the energy to strip down before he fell into bed next to Mandi, already asleep in the bed. At the moment, all he was thinking about was sleeping. His head hit the pillow and he knew no more.

 

Nicholas Rush wasn't exactly sure what it was that woke him up, the muffled cry or the cursing, but he opened his door just in time to come face to face with a rather panic stricken looking Rumplestiltskin.

"What..."

"Belle's in labour."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading, and now for something completely...expected actually. Please do all the usual things.


	7. A new Life

 

 

Of the many things Rush had expected to ever be involved in, the delivery of a baby was not one of them. The rather complex situation with Rumplestiltskin and him just added to it. He'd also never expected to see the imp looking so very...frantic. "Have you called the hospital?" he asked, looking around for something to throw on. Mandi had woken up and was sitting up in the bed.

"I haven't. I need..."

"I'll call Mary," Mandi said from over his shoulder. "Best call the Doctor, find out when she needs to be there."

"She needs to be there now, she's in pain," Rumplestiltskin snapped.

"I'll get dressed," Rush said. "You'd best do as well." The sorcerer looked down, swore softly, and with a poof of smoke, his pajamas melted away into a suit. "Bloody..." The physicist closed the door and retreated to change.

 

By the time the two of them came out, Rumplestiltskin was helping Belle down the hall. "Where is her case?" Mandi asked.

"Did you call the hospital or Doc?"

"I've called the hospital already, and Doc. He'll meet us there," Belle said, pausing as another contraction caused her to double over.

"Belle, are you all right?"

"Fine, it's perfectly natural. I'll be fine, there is no need for all this fussing. Women..."

"Don't tell me that women have been doing this for centuries, those women weren't my wife," Rumplestiltskin said sharply. "We are going to get you..." He started helping his wife gently towards the staircase.

"Here, let me," Rush said. Having two good legs and being in the body of an Air Force officer, he had no trouble lifting the pregnant woman and heading towards the stairs.

"Be careful," the sorcerer shouted as he followed them, Mandi coming behind.

 

In the end, the push to get the hospital turned into a game of hurry up and wait. Doc warned that it could be hours, if not days, but despite how early she was in her labour, he wanted her in the hospital, which was fine with Rumplestiltskin. Of course, because it was Belle, it wasn't that simple.

By the time they had got her admitted, there were, in addition to Rumplestiltskin and his wife, Rush and Mandi, Mary, Jefferson, and, shortly thereafter, a very disheveled looking Bae and Emma, who had been dragged out of bed by the announcement, though who told them, no one actually got around to asking. Then there were the hospital rules forbidding more than two visitors at a time. However, no one in the hospital was actually willing to get _that_ close to the sorcerer who could be short tempered at the best of times. There was enough experience with expectant fathers to know that this was not the best of times.

Doctor Whale, walking past, and completely unaware of who was in the room, had noticed only the extra people and stuck his head in to complain. Fortunately for him, Rush had seen him first. The next thing he knew, he had been slammed out of the door and into the opposite a wall. Fortunate, because he'd reached before Rumplestiltskin`attending his wife, had noticed.

"How dare you. You might have cracked my rib," the doctor accused, not recognizing Rush. "I'll..."

"You'll be bloody grateful, that's what you'll be, that I got you out of there and that you still have ribs," the scientist spat at him. Behind him, Bae came out of the room to see what was happening.

"Whale, whatever it is you were after, I'd just go away," the young looking man said. "With Mom in labour, Papa is a little on edge."

"Hospital regulations only allow," he started, looking stubbornly at the two men.

"I tell you what," Rush said. "You go in there and explain to Rumplestiltskin, who is about to be a father for the first time in..." He turned to Bae to fill in the gap.

"Three hundred years?" The imp's son suggested. "Probably closer to three fifty, at this point."

"Call it three hundred and twenty five then. About to be a father again after three hundred and twenty five or so years, who is already not in the best frame of mind because his True Love is past due, that hospital rules are being broken."

Whale looked at them, blinked and considered his options, or more specifically, looked for any options that did _not_ end with him crawling home on his own slime trail. After careful thought, he realised that _was_ his best outcome, should he proceed. He straightened his lab coat and looked at the two men. "Yes...Er...I'm sure it will be fine. Just make certain that the noise level stays down. I'm sure it will all be fine as long as no one else is disturbed. I'll...I'd best get back to the ER," he said, taking himself off quickly. Bae smiled at Rush and the two men went back inside, where Belle was.

 

As the sun started to rise, however, the signs that Baby Gold was soon going to make an appearance, began to speed up. It was then that things got rather more complicated. In the old world, fathers were actively discouraged from participating in the proceedings, where here they were encouraged. Mary had been Belle's coach, due to both her medical training, and the nervousness that the rest of the class had expressed at the idea of the sorcerer participating, but they had more or less expected him to be in the room when she delivered.

Unfortunately, as Doc explained, the Labour and Delivery staff flat refused to have him in. "Expectant fathers are an unpredictable lot," the dwarf told him. "Add magic to that and well...besides, we don't know if your child will have it."

"But..."

"Rumple," Belle said from where they were preparing to roll her out. "I'll be fine," she reassured him. She was currently resting between contractions. "I'll have Mary, and if I need you..."

"If you call for me, I will be there," he said, kissing her hand. On the one hand, he was a little relieved. He was an old fashioned imp, accustomed to the idea that women delivered babies in the company of other women, while the men made an offering at the temple, then cleared out to the tavern where neighbours plied them with drink and tales and tried to take the expectant father's mind off what was happening. On the other hand, this was Belle, his beloved, his True Love. He trusted Doc (reluctantly) and Mary, but he feared being away from her, especially now. What if Zelena somehow got into the hospital?

"I want guards on the doors," he said, agreeing reluctantly. "And the staff..."

"I've vetted them all personally,and we had the Blue Fairy create a magic charm yesterday for the door to the surgery. There will be no disguise magic that gets past that. Just in case."

In that moment the sorcerer almost felt kindly towards both the dwarf and even the annoying bug. That she did it because of Belle and the havoc she (correctly) assumed would result from any danger to his child, mattered little now. Instead of saying anything, he kissed his wife and held her hand as far as the double doors that lead into the Labour and Delivery suite, where Emma was standing with her sidearm on her hip and the sword over her back. "Getting out of being in the room, Gold?" she teased gently. "Probably safer. Don't worry, Belle will be fine," she added with more caring than they usually showed one another before becoming all business again. They didn't have _that_ kind of relationship. "Ruby's on the other door. No one is getting past her nose. Regina is on her way into the woods with Robin, she dropped Henry off on her way. Look, do us all a favour, go and greet the new arrivals, drink bad hospital coffee, and pace the floor like a normal father to be. Belle is in the best hands possible."

The sorcerer just nodded and turned into the waiting area. It was actually pretty full, a testament to his beloved's popularity, and to the town's extensive grapevine. Of course, Rush and Mandi were there. He wondered if he looked as concerned as the physicist did, and tried not to think about what that might mean. Bae was there with Henry, and Jefferson. His grandson jumped up immediately to come and see him.

Moe French lumbered through the door, the big bear of a man looked like he was torn between excitement and fear, something that Rumplestiltskin could well understand. "I've not missed it, have I?" he asked. "I was picking up my flower delivery and didn't get the call, no signal."

"They've just taken her in," Rumple assured him. They'd not always gotten along, but right now, they were both concerned with one thing, Belle.

 

An hour later, Rumplestiltskin looked like he was about to do something unfortunate. He'd paced the floor, greeted (as pleasantly as he was capable) Mary Margaret, Granny (who had dropped off breakfast at least), and every other person who stopped by to inquire, and almost blown up the coffee machine (which many would have considered a public service, one of the nurses told him). He was just about to make another circuit of the waiting room when Doc came out.

"Rumplestiltskin, congratulations. It's a girl." Rumple was on the man immediately, completely oblivious to the cheers behind him. "Belle is fine, just a little tired. You can come back now. The rest of you, you'll get your chance later, once she's in a room. Now, if you will follow me," the dwarf said, leading the anxious father back to meet his daughter.

Belle, freshly cleaned up, was being rolled down the hall to a room, her daughter being held by one of the nurses as they wheeled her down. Rumple caught up with them quickly and took his wife's hand. They would normally have waited 'til she was settled, but no one was that concerned, or rather, they were less concerned with protocol than with what would happen should Rumplestiltskin be kept waiting any longer. Emma had come along as well, though whether as guard or concerned family, no one much considered.

Once they reached the room, the nurse handed the sorcerer the blanket wrapped bundle containing his daughter, allowing him to get the first look at his little miracle.

"Rumple?" Belle queried sleepily, now transferred to her bed.

"Yes, my love?" he asked, leaning over to kiss her.

"Are you happy?'

"I am. I have the most beautiful wife and daughter in all the realms, what could be better?"

Belle slid over and encouraged him next over her.

When Bae and Henry came into the room, they found Rumplestiltskin in the bed with Belle, the babe in her arms between them, all blissfully asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Please read, review, all that kind of things. This post should come with a diabetic warning...Really, tooth rottingly cute fluff. YOu have been warned.


	8. War

 

 

Rush looked down at the little human in his arms a little uncomfortably, wondering exactly how he had got talked into it. Then he really looked at her. She was beautiful and he felt something. What would it be to have a child, a little human, this little human? The connection was instant and painful, but it didn't matter, she wasn't his, even though she could very well be his, if only partially. He wasn't entirely sure he believed in a soul, per se, but after all that Rush had seen, he knew there had to be something, if only the energy that allowed the stones to work.

Rumplestiltskin caught his eyes, a question there, but Rush shook his head. No, there was not going to be a problem, how could there be? This was never going to be his life. Rather than dwell on that, he returned her to her father. "Need a bloody fag," he muttered and left the room.

Outside, he was about halfway through his cigarette when he heard the tap of the cane. Rush wasn't surprised. Of course he wasn't sure he wanted the company either. All this emotional stuff, he hated it. He was rubbish at it, at any time. The only consolation was that the imp understood and was generally pretty good at leaving well enough alone. Instead the man just stood there quietly, waiting. Finally he finished, field stripped the butt (must be muscle memory), and turned around.

"You will get your chance," the sorcerer said quietly.

"Ye're magic tell ye that?" Rush asked, only half sarcastically.

"Did, yes. Now, we are taking Belle and the baby home. It's a bit early, but the hospital is too hard to secure."

"Doc is all right with it?" he asked. He had met the dwarf physician when they had arrived, and the man seemed competent, if hurried at the time.

"Not really, but no one wants the hospital to be a target and my family needs to be safe. Mary will be staying at the house, just in case." Rush just nodded.

By the time they had successfully moved mother and child and they had settled the two of them into the master bedroom of the pink Victorian, it was late in the afternoon. The house had a bit of the feel of an armed camp. Rush was even carrying his sidearm under his jacket. Dove was once again settled, ensconced in the corner of the back porch, and they were informed that someone would be bringing food by later for a council on the situation.

"I've finished with being on the defensive," Rumplestiltskin said as Mandi dragged Rush back to their room. They had a bit of time, and they could both use a nap and a shower before the meeting and dinner.

 

An hour later, clean and slightly rested, he and Mandi made their way downstairs. The door to the dining room, which he'd never seen closed, had been pulled to, and when they went around, they found several people in the kitchen.

"Rush, Mandi," David greeted them, reaching out to shake hands. "Figured it must be you. How are Belle and the baby?"

"Fine when we saw them about an hour ago. Is someone going to give her a name?" he asked. He was only a little cranky. However, before he could say more, Emma Swan came through the door and handed him a cup from a drinks carrier she had with her.

"Figured you'd want this," she said with a smile.

"It's a custom from our world," David explained. "It's considered bad luck to say the name out loud until it's been announced properly. I don't know what they are going to do about a naming to be honest, but right now is..."

"Not the time, understood. Just odd to be calling her 'the baby'," Rush said before sitting at the table to be out of the way and drink his coffee.

Behind Emma came Granny with several large, foil covered aluminum pans, which she laid on the counter top. The old woman had an honest to god crossbow slung over her shoulder. "I'll just set this lot out, and then get back to the diner. I've got to feed the rest of the dwarves," she said, no nonsense, as always.

"Thank you, Granny," Mary Margaret said. "We appreciate it."

"My town too," the old woman said brusquely, but she was smiling.

 

The last few people arrived, and introductions were made. There was Gawain, who Rush had met briefly at the town line, Robin Hood and a couple of his men, Will Scarlet and Little John, Moe French, Regina, Jefferson, who had also brought Mary's overnight bag, Grace, and Henry. Bae, he was told, had gone to relieve someone out on the town line, and Captain Hook (who really had a hook for a hand). "What's _he_ doing here?" Rumplestitlskin asked as he came back from escorting Regina to see the new baby.

"I'm good in a fight, you know that. Here to help, mate, nothing more," he said. The sorcerer harrumphed, but they did need all the strong fighting men they had. Still, it was clear that the two had history. Rush vaguely remembered that someone had said had said something about him losing the hand in a fight with the sorcerer and he vaguely remembered something in the imp's memory. but he had no desire to probe that any further. "And who is this?" the pirate asked, smiling at Mandi.

"Doctor Amanda Perry, I'm with Doctor Rush," she said formally as she slipped her hand into Rush's making her position clear. The man just nodded. Apparently he at least had some sense. He was wearing a cutlass on his hip as well as a pair of pistols. Actually, pretty much everyone, aside from Regina and Mary Margaret, was armed, and he had heard David tell her he left her longbow on the porch with Dove.

"Then let us get our plates and get started," Mary Margaret addressed them.

"Henry, you and Grace are..."

"We know, go upstairs to the library. We miss all the fun," the boy said only a little serious.

"Not missing the fun," Jefferson told him. "I brought you both binoculars. I figured you might help with the lookout while we are meeting. One for each of you."

"Cool," Henry and Grace said at the same time. Of course everyone knew there was little chance that they would see anything, but at least they would feel included. "Can Chip come with us?"

"No, he's better keeping an...he's quite a good watch...table," Rumplestiltskin said, not really liking to be caught out without a word for the occasion. "And remember, you need to stay quiet, so Belle and the baby can sleep."  The two children nodded solemnly and then gathered plates, napkins, drinks glasses and the two promised pairs of binoculars before saying their goodbyes and making their way to the top of the house. "Good call, Jefferson."

"Yeah, thanks Jeff. I feel better with them here, though, especially since none of us know when we are going to be home."

"Now that's settled, can we get on with this?" Rumplestitlskin asked sharply. The sorcerer was tired, and probably less even tempered then usual, so plates were quickly filled ('she brought the damned lasagna' the imp grumbled before filling his plate with everything but), and made their way into the dining room. It might look like a dinner, but there was no mistake about what it really was, this was a council meeting. Storybrooke was going to fight back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading. Sorry this took so long. The loss of two great talents, one of whom was a great inspiration to me has me thrown for a loop. So please read, review and all of that stuff.


	9. Planning.

 

 

Zelena huddled in the dark and cursed quietly to herself. She hated waiting. Her mistake the first time had been to attack him right off. She should have been patient, waited, created a few servants...those woodsmen who belonged to her sister's...whatever he was, they would have been easy enough to catch out. They couldn't possibly be that bright, or perhaps she should have brought Walsh with her. Instead, shortly after she had come through to this world, having safely secured her extra magical artifacts, a collection of useful things she had taken from the Wizard, she had run straight into the object of her obsession, (she recognised it as obsession after her stay at the hospital, their mistake had been assuming that she _wanted_ to get over it). They had both been startled and she'd attacked recklessly, never a good plan when dealing with a sorcerer of his age and power.

Now she needed a new plan. Zelena had barely managed to get her things out of the cave she had been hiding them in, before that Robin had set watches on it. Zelena had been forced to spend the night sleeping in a hollow place below an old bridge, like some common troll! Still, at least she had got them. Her own magic might be broken, at least for now, but fortunately Walsh had many choice magical pieces. The camouflage charm she had served her well, though it wasn't invisibility. It only worked as long as she was still and had cover, and she'd managed to find a new base of operations. It wasn't ideal, but soon she would be the one in charge, and then she would have her revenge. As soon as she could get back, which involved waiting a little longer.

Zelena continued to watch until she was certain she had what she needed. Rumplestiltskin was at home with that chit that he'd married. He had everything, a wife, a new child (she hadn't known that was possible, but the more he had to lose, the more leverage she had), and he'd reunited with his son. It was going to be a joy to make him beg, to make him turn the dagger over to her and then make him kill them all, or perhaps she would just kill him with it and take all the power for herself. But those pleasant thought were for later. For now she needed a good plan and she needed to get her hands on some leverage. Best, of course, would be the chit or the child, but they would also be the hardest to get to, especially with the imp in residence. Then there were the two strangers that were at the house, along with the nurse, Mary, that she remembered from before. Further thought was required.

Checking the area throughly and carefully, Zelena snuck out of her hiding place and retreated deeper into the forest. For the moment, she knew where they were, and she had the advantage, being on her own made it easier to hide. But first, she needed to acquire a few things.

 

"Thanks to the charms Rumple made, we were able to find her bolthole," Regina was saying as they finished eating. "But she managed to empty it out. Still, I could feel the spell, not to mention the residual energy from the things she had left. But I couldn't make much of it. Rumple, I'm afraid you are going to need to go out there."

"Residual?" Rush asked.

"Articles imbued with magic can leave behind a trace...something that another person with magic can pick up on. Of course, they can also negatively interact with one another. It's why most responsible sorcerers store them in a safe place, either in appropriate containers, or with some kind of spell to neutralize them," Rumplestiltskin explained, almost reflexively, his mind clearly on other things.

"Or, ideally, both," Regina added. "That is how I do it, how he taught me. But this was just a cave and from what I could tell, she just dumped it all in there. She's lucky it didn't cause the cave to collapse or worse."

"Clearly she was planning to come back sooner than she did, make better arrangements. Though she was never a particularly cautious student. But why did she not go back and try to get it? Why come after Rush with the firearm?" he asked, voicing the questions on Rush's mind.

"Here," David, ever the strategist, said, pulling out a detailed map of Storybrooke and the surrounding areas.

"I doubt she could get back there," Emma said. "Zelena was in bad physical shape when we arrested her and we were on the scene not long after her first attack."

"Show me," Rumplestiltskin said.

"This is where the cave is. It's quite deep in the woods, rough terrain, out near the old well," Robin added, placing a salt shaker as a marker over the place. "And we had people searching the woods from almost the moment you were discovered."

"And you were here," Emma added, setting the pepper shaker on a point on the trail closer to the house, on the far side of town from the cave.

The sorcerer studies the map. "The backlash would have seriously injured her, not just her hand. I was less injured because of the protection spell, but the wand shattered while she was holding it. I would guess that if you had been a bit earlier, you would have found her crawling away. Also, you didn't know who or what you were looking for. In all likelihood, she crawled into some place and lost consciousness, possibly for several days," Rumplestiltskin explained. "But that is neither here nor there. We need to find her and soon. From what Archie says, she is after me, and my dagger. I doubt she will try to come after me directly again, not after what happened before. More likely, Zelena will try to find another way. That is why Belle and the baby are here."

"We could leave you out in the woods, set a trap," Emma suggested helpfully, half joking.

"A stalking horse?" Jones mused. Half the room glared at him. "What, it is a classic."

"And for that reason Zelena is too smart to fall for it. She is many things, impulsive, obsessive, sloppy, and she may be madder than a privy rat but she's not fool," the old sorcerer snapped.

"What we need is a plan," David said. "Now, here is where we are..."

 

It was past ten when the meeting finally broke up and everyone started to leave. "You, Bae, and Henry should stay here," Rumpelstiltskin told Emma Swan as she was waiting for her son.

"That's nice of you," she said awkwardly.

"Nothing nice about it," he responded. "If she has learned about Bae, which we must assume she has, that makes you all targets. If you think that I want to spend the first few days with my new daughter in a house full of people, dearie, you are wrong, but..."

That was more like it. They were back to sniping, which was comfortable ground.

"They can stay with Robin and me," Regina suggested reluctantly. "My house is almost as well protected, and yes, before you ask, I dismantled the blood magic component already."

"Henry would love that, but Bae and I..." Emma started

"Your magic is unpredictable, and Bae has none, at least we know we can work together, and that makes everyone safer. We have no idea what she had in there, until Rumple gets out there tomorrow."

"All right," Emma agreed reluctantly, but only because she knew the alternative was her father in law. The old sorcerer didn't need more to handle, not right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading. Please review and let me know what you think. This chapter brought to you by my sister, BardicRaven, who said something that reminded me we hadn't heard from Zelena.


	10. Queen to Pawn

 

 

When Rumple entered the bedroom, Belle was curled up in the bed, reading a book softly aloud while the baby slept or close to, in her arms. The scene was so beautiful that he wanted nothing more than to spend the next several days there with them. If all had gone to plan, he would have too. But his life was never that simple. Belle paused and looked up at him and her smile made everything better. He moved to the bed just in time for their daughter to open her eyes and yawn.

Rumple kissed Belle and then the baby before starting to undress. He was tired, but considering the situation, he wasn't going to waste magic on trivial parlour tricks like changing clothes. Besides, for some reason he would never understand, his Belle actually liked watching him undress. He'd just finished hanging his shirt when he heard a little fussing behind him. "Apparently your daughter misses her papa," Belle said softly.

"And I miss both of my sweethearts," he responded, and finished his changing. Normally they were somewhat vague about night clothes, but even if it weren't for the baby, there was too much potential to be interrupted. Rumplestiltskin hurried into his deep blue silk pajamas and slipped into the bed next to them before her fuss could turn into anything more.

"There's my little dearie," he whispered, taking his daughter into his arms. She gurgled happily, flailing her tiny fists just a bit, before poking her father in the eye with one of them. Rumple and Belle both laughed along, but after a couple of moments, she settled back to sleep.

"How did the meeting go?" Belle asked seriously, once the baby was definitely asleep.

"Nothing to worry about," he reassured her.

"Rumplestiltskin," Belle threatened.

"You need to focus on recovering and the baby," he told her. "I don't want you to worry, you are both safe."

"I know you will keep us safe.  I'm not worried about us, I'm worried about the rest of our family," she remonstrated.

He sighed and gave in. Rumple knew his beloved, and Belle would never give in, not without an argument. "Bae, Emma and Henry are staying with Regina and Robin. I offered to let them stay, but Regina is correct, that the two of them are capable of quite a bit of magic together. Jefferson doesn't think he's a target particularly, but he's sent Grace to her foster parents to stay." He continued to fill her in until she was content she was not being left out of the important things.

"You might want to consider closing off Storybrooke again," Belle said seriously. "It would trap her here, where there are people who know how to deal with her."

"We did consider it. So far, we expect her to focus on revenge and that means me, but if something else happens..." He shrugged eloquently.

 

Nick Rush woke wrapped around a strange woman. It took him a moment to remember that he was also a strange man at the moment. That reassured him, but it didn't make him particularly happy. It had been one thing when it was Mandi in her own body, and him in one almost identical, but it didn't feel right in two strangers. Still, he pressed a kiss to Mandi's forehead.  After all, it was still his Mandi inside and while physical intimacy was far too strange for him, he wasn't going to let her forget how he felt.

Looking at the window, he could see light filtering through the net curtains and hear stirrings in the rest of the house. Rush was surprised they had slept so long with a new babe in the house, actually. Well he remembered Young's perpetually exhausted face in the early days after Carmen's birth (not to mention a certain amount of grumbling from those in the same corridor, she had quite a set of lungs on her). Of course it was possible the imp had some kind of magical soundproofing, but really, Rush didn't care. He was smelling coffee and...bacon? He watched at Mandi's eyes snapped open.

"Bacon?" she asked.

"Bacon," he confirmed as the two scrambled for clothes. They wanted as many tasty meals as possible before they returned to _Destiny_.

 

Downstairs they found not only Mary, but a disgruntled looking Rumplestiltskin, Belle and the baby settled into a chair, and a strange older woman cooking at the stove. "Still think it's too early for you to be up and around, love," he was saying as they came in.

"Don't be silly, Rumple," she told him while everyone else found somewhere to look that wasn't at the two of them.

"Doctor Rush, Doctor Perry," the woman at the stove gave them a way out. "I'm Mrs. Potts, I'm the housekeeper. Now, I brought around the spare coffee pot my son had, but I don't know how you take it." He could have kissed her.

 

Rush was tucking in happily to a plate of bacon and eggs when he felt it, the shift that said they had dropped out of FTL. For a moment, he was in the mess looking at Eli. "It's all good, Rush," the younger man told him.

"Good, I've bac..." And then he was back in Storybrooke.

"Do you ever get used to that?" Belle asked.

"Not so far. Mandi, they tell you anything?"

"No," she replied. "Everything is going well."

"That makes it easier, now we just..." The back door burst open interrupting them.

"Papa, you need to come. The grocery store was robbed and Mr Guiliani was attacked with something magical," he told them. "Emma's already there." Rumplestiltskin was cursing softly and the disruption had startled the dozing baby, who added her own complaints. "Sorry," the young man said, going for a quick kiss of his stepmother and baby sister.

"I'll be back sweetheart," Rumplestiltskin said. "Bae, there is a bag down in my workshop. Bring it up, please, while I get a coat. Rush..."

"I'm coming wit' you," the scientist said, though he wasn't sure why he was volunteering. "Mandi..."

"I'll stay with Mary and Belle," she nodded. She was also armed.

 

Within moments the three men were out the backdoor, passing Leroy the dwarf on the back porch, scarfing his own plate of bacon and eggs, a large pickaxe beside him. The dwarf just nodded to them as they passed.

"What's in the bag?" Rush asked as Bae drove, possibly slightly faster than necessary.

"Antidotes, potions," the imp said. "I put it together just in case."

The grocery was not open, but there were cars and the ambulance in the parking lot. They jumped out to be greeted by David. "They're inside, the EMTs want a magic opinion first, before they move him." Rumplestiltskin just nodded. Inside there was an old man laying on the floor, staring straight ahead. The only sign of injury was the blood behind his head.

"She's stunned him," the sorcerer said after a quick examination.

"What about the blood?" Emma asked professionally. "Fell when the...whatever it was hit him?"

"Exactly." He looked at the man, though what he was seeing was anyone's guess. After a few moments, in which everyone pretty much held their breath, he opened the case and pulled out a vial. He looked at the EMTs standing by. "I cannot account for a potential head wound. He's essentially in stasis, so be prepared to deal with that once I've lifted the spell." They nodded and stood by, prepared to step in. The sorcerer reached out and opened the vial over him, watching as not liquid but smoke engulfed him. The change was instantaneous.

"Hey, what you think you...oh...." The EMTs moved in and began treating him while Emma waved the four men further into the store.

"Place is a mess, looks like destruction for the sake of destruction."

"Zelena was probably angry she was interrupted. She doesn't handle interruption...well, anything actually, well," the sorcerer told them.

"Yeah, well, it looks like she has supplies now. We need to check and make sure the rest o the shops are safe. Gold, what about the pawnshop? I know you keep magical items and supplies...."

"Not only is it locked up as tightly as it's possible to be, but I would know if she tried. Still, we will stop on the way back home. There are a few things I might need. But we need to consider something else as well."

"What?"

"She took food, that implies that she has found a place to stay," he told her.

"Could she be holding someone? I mean would she..." Bae asked.

"Do not doubt that she would do anything," his father told him angrily. "But hostages are dangerous, especially when she's limited to the magic of her artifacts. I would suggest starting with every place in town where no one is living. There is a list of my properties that are untenanted at the shop."

"I'll come with you and get a copy, and round up some people to start checking them out," David said.

"Yeah," Emma agreed. "We may have to do a house to house before this is over, but I'd like to avoid it as long as possible."

"There is another thing," the imp told them. "Rush, are you certain that you and Mandi..."

"We've already discussed it. We are staying 'til the madwoman is caught," he said firmly. Neither of them could explain entirely why they felt that they needed to, but for Rush, he was taking this entirely personally.

"How long until the ship..." Rumplestiltskin waved vaguely.

"Probably a couple of hours," he replied, understanding immediately. "Why?"

"You had best call whoever it is you call and find some excuse then. As much as I hate to say it, we need to cut Storybrooke off from the world again, until Zelena is caught."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Hope you are all enjoying this. Please read, review and all those things.


	11. Storybrooke separated

 

 

After doing what they could at the grocery store, Bae took his father and the physicist back to the pawnshop. As he said, it was untouched, but he opened up and the three of them went in. David had gone to get Regina, and while Rumplestiltskin sorted some magical something (Rush wasn't sure he needed or wanted an explanation), the scientist dialed the number to the SGC. After a few moments on hold, he spun some cock and bull story to the warrant on duty about cell tower work and that if Peterson or O'Neill needed him, they would be out of luck for a couple of days. It was much better not to have them looking for him and Mandi, than finding out that they place they were in suddenly didn't exist. Too many questions, too much rewriting history, again.

By the time he'd finished his call and gone into the back room of the shop, Emma Swan and Regina Mills had joined them. Regina was playing assistant to Rumplestiltskin's...Rush wasn't entirely sure what it was he was doing actually, it looked like a combination cooking demonstration, chemistry lesson, and a Harry Potter movie set. In fact, it was probably a bit of all of the above. "Rush, taken care of?" Rumplestiltskin asked.

"They think the cell towers are being winterized in advance of storms, and signal is iffy here at the best of times."

"It'll do. Besides, when they do this, it'll likely cause a winter storm right enough," the man said, leaning over what he was doing.

"They?" Rush asked.

"Regina and Emma are going to cast the spell. I need to work on something else," the imp said distractedly.

"Thank you," Regina said sourly.

"We need to know, as close as possible, what she was hiding in that cave." He finished what he was doing and pulled what looked like a scrap of paper out of the cauldron, writing something on it with an old fashioned fountain pen he found somehow on the crowded surface. "Make certain that those on the road block are pulled well back behind the town line. We all know what happens if one gets stuck on the other side." Regina just growled at him and snatched it.

"I will meet you are the cave afterward," she told him sharply.

"Gold," Emma Swan said, as she stood at the backdoor. "When we catch her this time..."

"You won't object to me turning her into a snail?" he suggested. "It's either that or we have Jefferson send her somewhere else, and we wouldn't want to just wish our problems on someone else, now would we, dearie?"

"I'm good with snail," the sheriff said. "Get a nice terrarium for the office, brighten up the place."

 

They had finished up at the shop, (with Regina gone, Rush had been pressed into taking Regina's place, which mostly involved handing him things, but the sorcerer had also used it as an occasion to lecture him on the nature of magic), when they all felt...something. It was as tangible as the pressure change on an airplane when it took off, and there was a bit of an ozone crackle to the air. As they watched, a sort of bubble came down over Storybrooke.

"Well, that's done then," Rumplestiltskin said.

"What would happen if Zelena was on the other side of the line when that thing came down?" Rush asked.

"Good question. For Storybrooke residents, those of us who came with the curse, the loss of all our original memories. Essentially the memories and personality given us by the curse become real. However, Zelena has no cursed memories. In all likelihood, she would lose everything, all memory, all sense of self. Or..."

"Or?" Bae asked curiously. He was playing chauffeur, at least until they reached the part of the road that was closest to where the cave was. They were going to have to walk the rest of the way to where they were meeting Robin and his men.

"Or what is left of her mind would shatter."

 

Belle was on the settee in the lounge, watching Amanda Perry, who was holding the baby. "You are a natural," she told the scientist.

"Well, I've been getting a little practice with Carmen," she explained, looking at the baby giggling sleepily, waving a fist in the air.

"Do you think..." Belle started to ask, but stopped, wondering if it might be too personal.

"Do I think Rush and I?" Mandi asked straightforwardly. Belle nodded. "I...you know before, I wasn't certain. He and I were still trying to figure ourselves out, but recently...I...I think we might." She wasn't looking at Belle but at the baby. "But there is the ship and the timing and..."

"Mandi, I think the two of you would make good parents, but if you worry about the timing, it'll never be right."

"Hey everyone," they heard from the other room. It was Ruby. "I brought milkshakes." The baby started at the noise before settling down again. "Warning, they are about to close the town again. They wanted me to let you know. Not sure about how kiddo's gonna react," the wolf girl said as she came into the room, greeting Mary who was coming in from the other side.

"Milkshakes? It's cold outside," Mary asked, but she smiled as she grabbed a seat. Belle just shook her head at her friend.

"Never a bad time for milkshakes, yummy calcium. Besides, Doc said your stomach might bother you and it wouldn't be right if I didn't bring one for everyone, so..."

"Why would you expect the baby to react to..." Mandy started to ask, handing her back to her mother as she felt a strange change in the air. Then the baby began to cry. Belle cuddled her close and stroked her head, cooing gently. "What..."

"That was the town being separated from...well, I'm not entirely sure how it works to tell the truth. You felt it, right?" Ruby asked.

"Yes."

"Well, it's...a stronger feeling is the best I can do, if you have magic, or you are magical in some way, like me. It's more intense. That kid was born with magic. I can sense it."

Mandi looked at Belle, who just nodded. "Rumple could feel it, even before she was born. It's no surprise, children of True Love, especially the ones whose parents already have magic, usually do. I just hope she doesn't manifest it early."

The scientist had at least a dozen questions, but now seemed the wrong time for all of them. "Well, I'll be back in a few. I need to change and get Chip and the wolf acquainted. It won't be helpful if he can't accept the wolf, though honestly, I've never figured out how he does anything he does," Ruby said. "Mind if I change upstairs?" Belle just nodded and Mary offered to put her milkshake in the freezer 'til she was done.

"So she really is a...some kind of werewolf?" Mandi asked. She'd heard it, but never seen it. However, even considering everything she had seen in Storybrooke, a werewolf? That was positively normal-ish, she supposed.

A few minutes later, the biggest (okay, the only, outside of television) wolf she had ever seen came down the stairs carrying some kind of bag in its mouth, which it dropped at Belle's feet. "Oh, of course," the woman responded, putting it on the table. Then the great shaggy head snuffled the baby, who, not the least bit afraid, giggled. The wolf yipped softly.

"I'll let her out," Mary said. "No need for you to get up, I think she's going to go back to sleep, and you can get started on those milkshakes." Then, as if she saw this everyday, (which, now that she lived in Storybrooke, she might), she went and followed the furry figure out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, thank you all for reading this. Also, if you like what I do, and think I deserve it, you can nominate any of my stories for The Espenson Awards on tumblr, where I am rioghna7. I know for a fact that Chip was voted best OC for his role in Another World, and best supporting character for this one, but all nominations are appreciated. And even if you don't nominate any of mine, please stop by, and nominate, or read and vote when the voting opens for the stories. Authors need appreciation.


	12. Double trouble

 

 

In the woods, Robin led them down, well calling it a game track would be generous. Rush got a fair bit of hiking done when they were exploring strange planets, but he wondered about Gold. He knew the man could fix his leg magically, but he also knew he was using his magic very sparingly. Regina had also joined them, and for all that she was dressed for riding, and wearing practical boots, if anything she looked less happy than the sorcerer in his three piece suit.

It seemed longer, but was in reality, probably no more than twenty minutes when Rush, Regina, and Rumplestiltskin, Robin, and David arrived at the cave, Bae had left them to join Emma on the search, starting with his father's list of properties and his keys. As they approached, two men appeared out of the forest.

"Anyone?" Robin asked.

"Quiet as the grave," one of them said.

"Surely she isn't mad enough..." But he stopped.

"Never assume what Zelena is or isn't mad enough for," Rumplestiltskin said. "Now let us see what's to be seen." He slid himself down to the cave entrance with more grace that most would assume a man with a cane could manage. Rush followed, leaving Regina to be helped down by her husband.

Inside the cave, and it was just nothing but a cave: dirt, roots, rocks and debris. Rush wasn't exactly sure what he was expecting, but this wasn't it. It looked...boring.

"Can we get _on_ with this? The sooner I'm out of this hole in the ground, the better," Regina said with distaste.

Rumplestiltskin looked at her, then he reached into his pocket and brought out a pouch. "Spread this around, make sure every inch is covered," he handed it to Rush.

"Who, me?"

"Yes, you.  I need Regina to help me with something else."

 

Some ten minutes later, when the sorcerer was satisfied with his work and Regina's, he ordered them both back to the opening where David and Robin were watching from. "Now, we will see," Rumplestiltskin said, and with the elaborate gesture born of centuries as a showman, and a *poof* of purple smoke, the cave lit up. It looked like some kind of hologram or a light show of some sort. "Magic leaves a kind of residual energy behind," Rumplestiltskin explained. "We can follow the pattern, perhaps see what she brought, and from where. Of course, Zelena herself does not show up, until...there, you see? The different colours are different magical signatures. Unfortunately, separating out what is what is going to be difficult." The sorcerer turned his attention to the different patterns.

"That one," Regina said, pointing to a moving swirl of purple and red. "I recognise that one." Rumplestitlskin leaned closer, following her pointing finger.

"Hmmm," he said, "Camouflage amulet. I taught you that one. But where did she get it?"

"I don't know. She can't have gotten into my vault, I took care of that after I found out about her. But I didn't bring everything," the Queen said, looking at her old master.

"We will have to assume she came through from home then. Of course, even if she made it to the Dark Castle, it wouldn't help," he said with a smirk. "I changed the locks after she left. The camouflage charm is of limited usefulness except in the forest, and is easily countered. I'm worried about what else she has though. This is that stunning spell she used on Mr. Guiliani. I don't recognise who made it, so we can assume it's not from any of the usual practitioners. Walsh traded pretty widely though. This is going to take too long to sort," he said in frustration. Everyone understood. Not only was she a danger to pretty much everyone, but he was missing the first several days of his baby's life because of Zelena, and his patience was at an end. "But at least I can find her now that I know what to look for."

"Some of those things are probably more deadly than that stunning spell," Regina reminded him.

"I am not easy to kill," the imp said negligently.

"But what about whoever goes with you?" David asked. They could all see it, the imp was at his most dangerous in his current mood.

"Ah, that's why I am going to finish this alone."

"Not alone," Rush said. Rumplestiltskin laughed.

"What do ye think you can do?" he asked.

"I'd imagine it's hard to do magic and avoid getting shot at the same time," Rush said, drawing his pistol.

"Why would you do that?" Regina asked, but Rumplestiltksin knew and he nodded. It wasn't just that she'd endangered his life or even Amanda's, it was the baby, the child that wasn't and never would be his.

"So you two are off on a mad witch hunt?" Regina said with resignation. "Fine, count me in as well."

"Not quite yet. You stay here," Rumplestiltskin told her. "See what other things you can identify. I'll go back to the shop. I need to work on something."

"I'll meet you there then."

Rush was unaccustomed to playing second fiddle to anyone, and being reduced to muscle was more frustration than he could begin to express. Back at the shop, he was once again relegated to the student role, and it was grating at best.

"It won't be precise," the sorcerer was saying. "I am using Regina's blood but they are only half sisters. It might..."

"Why not just get Zelena's blood?" The scientist asked.

"And where exactly do you expect me to find that? If I could ask her, I'd not need it."

"Well, you might start with the hospital. I'd not put it past Frankenstein to have kept a vial for his research," Rush told him. The sorcerer was looking at him startled. Of course he was, that was the problem with Rumplestiltskin, he didn't think like a scientist, he thought like a sorcerer, and one from a medieval world at that.

Getting the vial had turned out to be only slightly more difficult than Rush expected. The hard part had been getting Whale to admit that he had such a thing.  However, with some gentle persuasion (Rumplestiltskin threatened to turn him into something and Mary Margaret, who'd stopped by the see if they needed anything, and had been drafted to pick it up, offered to let him), he had agreed. Moments later, the Princess was headed to the hospital to collect it.

"Now..."

"Is there a way you could simply cause the camouflage to fail?" Rush asked. They were concentrating on tracking Zelena, but without her amulet, she would have to resort to nonmagical methods, which would not only open her up to being seen by anyone and everyone in a small town on high alert, but was guaranteed to put her off her game.

Of course, it took very little for the sorcerer to catch on. Moments later, the two of them, the scientist and the sorcerer, were working on a plan. By the time Regina got to the shop, she was startled to see that despite the differences, at that moment, the two men looked eerily similar as they looked up at her. It occurred to her in that moment that if Rumplestiltskin's mind was a sack of foxes, then the two of them together were probably a whole new level of cunning. Rumplestitlskin was back on his game, and with help.

In that moment, Regina knew two things, that the danger would soon be over, and that she was glad to be behind them. She gave him the information she had managed to glean from the cave. "Excellent. Now it's time to set a trap, and start tracking her down."

 

Zelena hid at the edge of the tree line and watched as that nosy sheriff, along with Rumplestiltskin's son and another man, opened the door to the house she had been hiding in. It was nothing to worry about. She had carefully hidden all the signs of her occupation. But still she waited. Bae, Rumple's son, now he would make an excellent bargaining piece. Not as good as that foolish creature or the baby, but the house was too well guarded. Pity she'd not gotten close enough when the woman was still pregnant, it would all be hers already.

Unfortunately, Bae was not going to be easy to separate from the rest. Then there was controlling him. She considered it a bit longer. Perhaps the boy would be easier. The problem lay in when exactly to make her move. She'd been reckless before, and right now she had the advantage, as she could hide easily enough. Still Zelena was restless. Perhaps it was time to take another look at Rumplestiltskin's defenses.

 

Bae and Emma stepped out of the house and the sheriff looked off into the woods. She just couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched. Bae slipped an arm around her shoulder. "What is it?" he asked.

"Not sure, something feels...off," she said. "I want another look around. Gold is always telling me I should listen to my instincts and every instinct tells me that I'm missing something."

"Hey Emma, come look at this," Thomas called.

"Guess those instincts were right," Bae told her. "Papa was right."

"Tell your father I said that, Cassidy, and you're sleeping on the couch."

 

"There is something wrong with Chip," Henry said as he came into the lounge, looking a little concerned. With both his mothers and his father out helping deal with Zelena, Mary Margaret had dropped him at Rumplestiltskin's house on the way to handle some errands before she took her turn up in Jefferson's little watch post.

"What do you mean?" Mary asked. Belle and the baby had gone back upstairs to rest, and Mandi was catching up with Mary and getting to know Ruby.

"How can you tell?" Mandi asked.

"He keeps running back past the rose garden and then coming back. I think he wants me to follow him, but..."

"But Dove won't let you out of his sight," Ruby filled in. "I'm about to relieve him. I'll go see what Chip wants. I want to walk the ground on four feet anyway. Granny's coming by with her crossbow too. I don't know what's going on."

"Grandma Snow said that she was going to get something from my grandpa when she dropped me off," Henry offered. "I think they are going to do some magic to find Zelena." There was a wistful note in his voice. Henry was dying to start magic lessons, but his parents and grandparents agreed to wait until the summer. He was chafing just a little bit at the wait.

"Soon enough, kiddo," Ruby said. "I'll go see what Chip's found." Mandi looked at her and she shrugged. "He's a pretty smart little...thing," Ruby told her.

The house phone rang, and Ruby, who was standing closest picked it up. "Baby Gold's residence, this better be good. Oh, sorry....Yes, asleep...Okay. Here?" Mandi and Mary were both watching Ruby, waiting for answers. "All right, I will." She hung up the phone. "Rumplestiltskin and Rush have a plan. They know how to flush her out. I need to go tell Belle."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this. Please enjoy. And remember, if you like what I do, please nominate any of my stories for an Espensen award on tumblr. Chip the table had been nominated for best OC for Another World, and best supporting character for Green Christmas.


	13. Chapter 13

 

 

"So what is the area effect of this thing?" Rush asked. He couldn't bring himself to say 'spell' or any of the other words, it was just too Disney for him. He had found a pencil and a scrap of paper, and was scribbling down calculations on it.

"What are you after?" Rumplestitlskin asked. He'd looked at the numbers and symbols Rush had written, much like the magical formulas in his own work, but not.

"Here," Rush unearthed the Storybrooke map they had been using earlier to figure the most likely routes she was using. "So, this is where the grocery was attacked, and we're here," he said making a pencil mark.

"I know where we are," the sorcerer snapped.

"And here is your house and this is the cave, but I doubt she will go back there. Where is Regina's house?" he asked.

Watching him mark the map, Rumple realised what he was after. "Here," he showed him. "And this is Emma and Bae's, though it is too hard for her to get to, especially without being seen. Center of town and even with the amulet, it works poorly in areas where there are neither crowds nor trees for her to blend into. Her movements, for example, where nothing else is moving. Jefferson is here, and has an excellent vantage on most of the downtown area, and a high powered telescope."

"So then, since we have figured out her likely routes and we assume she is doing some kind of surveillance, now..." He found a straight edge and began drawing lines.

"So, the central point of those routes, assuming we are correct, that'll be around here." Rumple pointed to a spot on the map.

"Looks like we have our place, then," Rush said. "Now, how much area will it cover?"

 

Ruby was out briefing Dove on what was happening when Belle came back down. She was looking a little tired, but then her nap had been interrupted by her husband's call. Knowing that they would soon be solving for Zelena didn't stop her from worrying, especially when she knew Rumple was going to be in the middle of it all. Even with most of the useful fighters in town preparing to back him up, she worried.

"You should get some more rest," Mary advised. "This will all be over soon and we can all relax."

"I know, but I can't stop worrying. I'm sure you will be glad to get home, Mandi."

"Well, I admit, I love _Destiny_ , and as much as I enjoy seeing you and everyone, I miss waking up as myself, not to mention Nick..." She blushed a little.

"It's not the same when you are looking at someone who is definitely someone else?" Belle suggested.

"Kissing him feels a little like cheating," she admitted.

"Where is Henry?" she asked suddenly, realising that she hadn't seen her step grandson.

"I think he's out with Chip and Ruby," Mary said.

"He does love that little thing," Belle said fondly. Only in Storybrooke could a magical accident get adopted as a pet. Of course, when one of the citizens used to be a wooden puppet, and they included fairies, dwarves, and a mermaid in their midst, maybe it wasn't all that strange. They had a very different barometer for strange. Before she could comment on it though, Henry burst through the door.

"It's her, it's Zelena," he shouted, waking the baby.

"What?" Belle said, automatically trying to shush the startled infant.

"She just... I don't know, but she was just there. She tried to do something, she had a ring and Chip jumped after her, in front of it. Ruby's gone after her, but I think he's hurt. Please..."

"I don't know how to treat a magical...let me see what I can do," Mary said, but they all knew that it wasn't something she knew how to do. Then Dove was at the door.

"Mrs. Gold, you'll have to call the boss. Ruby's giving chase down the old forest path towards town."

"I'll call, Dove, you..."

"No ma'am, I'm here 'til it's done. Boss's orders. Just hope they have that trap ready."

 

"Showtime," Emma said as she and Bae got out of the truck and headed down their assigned section of the path. "That bitch tried to take Henry out of Gold's yard. He's okay," she reassured her husband who had been loading his shotgun while she answered the radio. "Chip saved him. Ruby's chasing after her, but apparently she lost her. Damn camouflage. But she was heading..."

"Right to where Papa and Rush figured?" he suggested. Emma nodded. "So she's running straight into the trap. I hope Papa's ready for her."

"Your father's ready to blow her damn head off, and I'm tempted to let him." They both knew they would freak out about the attempt on Henry later, not to mention another discussion about staying safe when the town was in danger, but that was for later. Bae was busy pledging an oath to whatever Gods were there and listening that he would never make fun of his son's pet again.

 

Zelena hurried down the path, grateful for the time she'd spent learning her way. The problem was, she couldn't just run flat out. The wolf that was following her was only somewhat confused by the amulet. It had been a stupid risk, and she was cursing herself for it, but the boy had been right there. She had not expected the...whatever the hell it was to rush at where she was. The camoflage should have worked, but at least she could take comfort in the fact that she'd gotten rid of it. It had folded up on the ground, but then the damn wolf had come running. Now she just had to make it back to someplace, where she could hide until the wolf passed her. The path was too narrow here though, and the wolf was sniffing too close. This was going to make it worse, more security, and Zelena started to wonder if she had just completely screwed herself. But there was no way she was just going to lay down, or give in, not to Rumplestiltskin, not ever.

She hurried as fast as she could manage down the path, cursing the sorcerer and the entire town of Storybrooke. _Why does he have to be so difficult? I just need to get the dagger, then it will all be okay, concentrate on that,_ she told herself.

Nicholas Rush and David Nolan were waiting at the edge of a clearing they had identified as the epicenter of the spell he had prepared, waiting. Zelena was running, they knew that much, and Rumplestiltskin had been hurrying to finish up his preparations alone, having told the two of them they could not help (all right, he'd actually said that they were magically useless, but both men forgave him considering the situation). The sorcerer and the scientist had established that it was the best place and while they couldn't be certain of exactly where she would trip it, Rush had run the figures, and Rumplestiltskin trusted him.

Three of the forest trails converged in the clearing, and just outside the perimeter were Robin Hood's outlaws, comfortable in the woods as they were. Bae and Emma were waiting at one edge, past where they stood, while Regina and Robin had started up from Regina's house and probably reached their own place on the side trail up from her house. That only left the one coming from the pink Victorian, and they were all certain that Zelena was not stupid enough to try to double back while being followed by a fairly angry werewolf.

Rumplestiltskin had finished setting it up, and now he was waiting. That was actually never a good thing, especially when he was angry. The moment she stepped into the area, the spell would react to her, essentially tagging her as the camouflage was broken, with nowhere to hide.

"Come in to my parlour," Rumplestiltksin whispered. The radio had brought word of her attempt on Henry, and the sorcerer was furious, holding onto his temper with the edge of the claws he no longer had. He didn't wait well at the best of times.

Suddenly, a flash lit up the entire area and purple smoke swirled around them. "That way, she will be coming any minute," he said. This time he had spent the magic to fix his leg, wanting to be steady when he confronted his former apprentice. He'd tried to have some patience and even a little sympathy for her when she had lost her magic, but he had none left. Around them, he heard the rustle of leaves and the sound of running feet as Zelena burst into the clearing, the great wolf only a few yards behind her. Zelena turned and there was a burst of light and the wolf fell.

"Who wants to be next, or shall I kill her?" Zelena shouted defiantly as she realised she was both trapped and visible. There was a mad look in her eyes, as she faced them down, red hair streaming loose and tangled, wearing blue jeans and a coat she had probably stolen from the hospital, completely at odds with her collection of jewelry. There were no less than three necklaces dangling, looking like some kind of punk rock kid and there were three rings on one hand, while the other remained as it had been, unmoving. "Come any closer and I will kill her," she snarled.

"You assume that I care," Rumplestiltskin said as he stepped towards her. "You could have had a peaceful life at the hospital, Zelena. What exactly has going against me ever gotten you?" he asked carefully, his temper only barely in check.

"Could just shoot 'er," Rush suggested from behind him, pistol drawn.

"Do you really think your little charms are a match for me, much less for the full power of the Dark One?" Regina asked. "You are crazier than I thought. Besides, you went after my son, there is no way you are going to walk away." She raised her hand and sent a fireball hurtling towards Zelena, but it bounced back.

"Shield charm," Rumplestiltskin said, trying for his usual level of control, while figuring out what other tricks she had. "Amusing.  You know I could easily overload that, dearie. Of course, we remember what happened the last time you got hit by that level of backlash. Can't risk your other hand, now can we? Not that you are going to need it," he assured her, his eyes almost black.

"You wouldn't do that, Rumple. You don't have it in you anymore," she jeered. "Settled down and trying to be one of the heroes with your little..."

"I'd stop there, if I were you," Emma advised as she and Bae appeared at the head of the other trail. Suddenly the witch turned and one of the rings lit up. But if she was fast, the imp and the scientist were both faster. Muttering under his breath, Rumplestiltskin raised up his magic, when a shot rang out and Zelena fell, clutching her arm.

"Sometimes, you don't need magic," Rush told him with a shrug.

 

Several hours later, the Gold house was full of people, probably fuller than the owner would have preferred, but considering the last several days, he didn't have it in him to deny everyone just a little celebration. Nick Rush was the center of attention and the hero of the hour, a position that unnerved him to no end (that also amused Rumplestiltskin). "So what is going to happen to Zelena?" Jefferson asked, seated as he was between Mary and Grace.

"Well, Whale checked her arm. The bullet went straight through, and it's going to heal clean, but I think we all realise that the hospital isn't a good idea," Emma said. "She's sedated for the night. Tomorrow, she will be moved to her new, secure accommodations."

"How..." the portal jumper asked.

"I've got to go by the pet store first," Emma said. "I need to get a nice aquarium." There was something that might have been shock for only a moment, but then no one could quite figure out what else to do with her.

"I'll see to getting her one of those little castles that they use in fish tanks," Regina volunteered with a wicked smile. "After all, she wants to be a queen. It's not like we can hold her for the long term, not safely."

"Well, you could have just let me eat her," Ruby grumbled a little. She had a bit of a headache from the stun spell, but overall she was recovering nicely. The only one who was looking a little glum was Henry.

"Hey, kiddo, want some hot cocoa?" Emma asked.

"Nah, I'm okay," he said. He had been that way ever since his encounter with Zelena, and everyone knew why. Mary had been unable to do anything for Chip (actually, she couldn't figure out how to treat him). Dove had moved him onto the porch, and put him down very carefully, but there had been no sign of...life.

"Henry, I'm sure that..." Regina started, but realised that she had not the faintest idea what to say. She'd never been fond of the strange mutant creature herself, but he had saved her son. "Maybe your grandfather....Where is Rumplestiltskin?" she asked, realising that she hadn't seen him for a while.

"Probably upstairs, finally getting some time with the new baby," Emma suggested.

"Not exactly, but I will be in just a moment," he said, as he opened the kitchen door and from behind him, there was a skittering sound and Chip tottered into the dining room. Henry jumped up and ran over to his pet. The little creature tottered over to the table, still seeming to have some trouble coordinating his eight limbs.

"What did you do, Grandpa?" Henry said as he hugged the sorcerer.

"Just needed little bit of magic," he replied with a small smile. "Call it an early Christmas present."

"Great," Regina muttered under her breath. "Suppose now I will have to get it a dog house."

 

Everyone had gone to bed, at least Rush assumed they had, and he was out on the porch for a last cigarette before going to bed himself.  They were leaving in the morning, but had decided to stay for the night.  He didn't quite know how to feel.  The evil witch had been defeated, the baby was safe, and he was heading back to where he belonged with the woman he loved.  Still, it felt...strange.  

"Ready to return to the far side of universe?" Rumplestiltskin asked, joining him, with a pipe in hand.  "Belle insists that I smoke this outside, now that the babe is here."

"I think so.  Need to get back to my work," he said shortly.  He wasn't one for sharing confidences, and Rumplestiltskin, well, they had an odd relationship at the best of times.  "I wonder...is it fair to have dragged Mandi into this?  Would she not be happier with..."

"Doubt you could drag that one anywhere she didn't want to go, like my Belle.  She knows her own mind," the sorcerer said.  

"That's true enough.  I just sometimes wonder if a normal life..."

"Neither of you is made for a 'normal' life.  You will just have to make a life out of what is normal for you.  Still, if it's advice you are looking for, might want to formalize things a bit," Rumplestiltskin said.  "Before you add to your family."

"Are you saying I should..."

"Think you know what I'm saying. Don't stay up too late, you've a long drive tomorrow."  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is not the story I started out to write. In fact, it's about six times as long as what I did. I'm still not sure about it, but there you are. If you like these stories, there is another one, at some point, between Strange How We Know Each Other and this one. It will be heavily Rush, and involves the Incursion storyline from SGU. But for now, thank you for reading, and please, comment. It keeps the muse happy. 
> 
> If you are on Tumblr, please remember to stop and read the nominations for The Espensen Awards and vote for your favourites. Writers need love.

**Author's Note:**

> So, besides the usual thank yous for reading this, a little explaination. I was all set to write a nice fluffy piece of Christmas for my sister, who wanted Chip, the table decorated for the holidays. About page two...well, the story kind of went it's own way. Sorry about that. Please be patient? You know what to do. Oh, Set after Strange how we know each other, so you might want to check that one.


End file.
